


既明

by Shheyi



Category: FEIFANRENWU
Genre: M/M, 凯国
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shheyi/pseuds/Shheyi
Summary: 凯国ABO





	既明

天明之际，国旗高高飘扬在云来市公安局的楼顶，庄严肃穆。早高峰时段总是堵车，为了不耽误工作李建国总会把上班时间提早，和往常一样，停完车后他从就近的侧门进入了单位。

一个老太太正扶着栏杆下楼，边走边哭，一步没踏稳，幸好同行的年轻人眼疾手地快拉住了，这才规避了意外。拐角处，李建国与他们擦肩而过。

“怎么回事？”喊住同方向来的一位同事，李建国问道，上面的几层楼一般不会出现外来人员。

同事脸上的憔悴堪比那老妇人，脸颊边上一道抓痕清晰可见，看到自家大队长来上班了，如同在外面受了委屈的孩子回家见到了家长，比划完一个捧圈的动作，他道起了事情的原委。

“飞来横锅！我们二队昨晚抓了个复吸的，还没审呢就猝死了。家属不信家里有人吸毒，一口咬定是警察害死的，下午还要来呢。”郁闷了一会如今的警民关系，同事继续描述起了抓捕现场，“出租屋里搜出来注射器和4号，没找到生理盐水。跟他一起的人交代本来是要一起去买的，但那人瘾头上来了，连开水龙头的时间都等不及，抄起马桶里的水就兑……都是帮嫌命长的！”

参加工作这么多久，类似的糟心事每年都要遇上好几桩，李建国已经看得太多了。有的人为了不去戒毒所吞刀片、吞钉子，也有满脸悔心主动要求去戒毒所的，但那是个物以类聚的地方，时间长了总归会混熟点人，谁也保证不了他们出来后会不会相聚，再聚时会做些什么。

这条路一旦走上很难回头，瘾君子没钱了就会不顾一切地去偷和抢，也有往毒品里掺面粉、掺石灰后再倒卖给别人赚差价的，中下层的药贩子里以贩养吸的就不少，但也有完全不沾的，比如当年的何潮生，再比如一个叫程毅的工厂小老板，现在林凯和他手下的人已经混得不分你我了。

拉开抽屉，出任务时伪装用的黑框眼镜安静地躺在里面，在大部分同事眼中，刘浩军被调往异地工作已经三年了。非要让李建国选的话，刘浩军和林凯之间他当然更喜欢前者，别无其他，撇开工作谁想让自己的Alpha整天待在虎狼之穴？

再次见到林凯时他汇报说程毅把他“卖”了，李建国也接到消息了，林凯处理得很巧妙，拒捕外加殴打警察，为他的身份又增加了一层掩饰。

“他是不是被谁策反了？”问完后林凯又自我否定了，察其言观其行，不像。

这几年除了派人潜入，诱使对方阵营的人卖队友也是办案计划之一。卧底与卧底、卧底与线人之间往往不便相认，作为这趟任务的负责人，李建国知道得更多些，目前还没有这种迹象，一个模糊的想法在他心中浮现——有人在钓鱼执法。

“这些局里会处理的，你的目标不仅仅是程毅，摸清他背后的长期合作伙伴，尤其是金三角来的。”又叮嘱了一些别的，李建国打算撤离时却被人拉住了。

“能再陪陪我吗？”

一开始林凯只不过想抱一会，他格外珍惜和李建国见面的机会，生活在高压之中他早就学会了怎么苦中作乐，任务接头的时候亦是二人世界，林凯庆幸他至少还能二者兼得。

事情总是赶不上变化。有了拥抱就有抚摸，摸着摸着就演变成了情深意切的亲吻，接下来就顺理成章了。

两股信息素不适时宜地散发交织，厚厚的两道窗帘把一切隔阂在昏暗的房间里。衬衫被脱掉时空调的叶片正好浮动到床边，李建国软趴在林凯的胸膛，背脊一阵微凉，握住了林凯想要摘他眼镜的那只手，李建国低声问道：“是钟点房吗？”找回来的那点理智全被他用在了时间的估算上。

“所以队长要主动一点啊。”把李建国的眼镜架到自己的鼻梁上，林凯一手将他搂着，另一只手径直向下探去，在他腿间稀疏的耻毛丛中轻轻摩挲。

犹豫了片刻，李建国蹭着林凯的身体慢慢滑下。被子彻底被踢到了地板上，把两人的衣服盖住了大半。性器被人用温暖湿润的地方含着，比自己弄更有滋味，好久没做了，下次还是个未知数，在就像偷来的一场欢愉中林凯竟开起了小差。

林凯原来的房子被租给了附近大学城的一个研究生，租金当然是李建国帮着收。第一次夜访他家，李建国打趣他警校学过的内务都还给老师了。林凯已经当够了学生仔，但李建国要定期查房的话他不介意再cos一回。李建国家他也去过好几趟，干净整洁有条不紊，队长大人果然会持家。三年前他们跑了好几个售楼处，这么长时间了，他还不知道他们共同的家是什么样呢。

更紧致的包裹感把林凯拉回了现实，李建国跨坐在他身上，一点一点地与他契合着。转头看了下床头柜上的小盒子，包装完好，林凯怔住了。

“就不怕得病？”林凯痞笑地问道，不是没见过放得开的李建国，都是行走在压抑中的人，谁都需要发泄，他其实想说不带套是会弄出人命的。回应林凯的是李建国探来的一个吻，短短的胡茬擦过他嘴边的皮肤，酥养酥养的，而后李建国又在他耳边低语了一句。

贪婪地吮吸着对方浑身上下那甜腻的信息素，不再暂停于林凯瘫，将李建国推倒后他愈加卖力地肏弄起来。敏感点不断被碰到，冷落许久的前方也被人一把握住，李建国彻底失控了，Omega的本能让他在喘息中毫不遮掩地向自己的Alpha索要更多。

「等任务结束了，我们去领证吧。」做个爱都会发呆，林凯过得是有多辛苦，李建国想起了当初的自己，说不定还要艰难，因为警察和毒贩的较量一直在升级，盘算着自己存了多少假期，李建国觉得或许是时候为家里考虑一下了。

「等任务结束了，我们去领证吧。」这是林凯意料之外的，从他不再是刘浩军开始就从未想过，于他来说这已经是一种奢望。但事情被打破了，一遍又一遍地让自己不要急，自我调整着情绪，林凯把李建国到了门口。“东南亚那边的话我现在能听会说好几门，等归队了够去高翻学院当个兼职了。”旋动门把之前，他开了三年以来第一个玩笑。

“好啊，我等你的外快。”

……

一个月后，云来市公安局接到消息，该局某副局长突然受伤入院，案发现场还发现了一具四十多岁的男尸，身中数枪，同一时间林凯失联。

—Fin—


End file.
